narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aoi Uchiha
CONSTRUCTION Aoi Tokugawa (Uchiha) (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) Background Here you should write about your OC's academic experience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Family History During the reign of the second Hokage Aoi's grandmother, Midori, had a relationship with Setsuna Uchiha. They had met when Setsuna and his teammates had lunch at the store Midori worked at. They hit it off and began seeing each other as friends at first. Soon enough the teenagers began an on-again-off-again sexual relationship that would last into their twenties, but remained first and fore most as just friends despite their encounters. Midori had been dating someone else when Setsuna first began to become suspect of the village and assumed her friend was just going through a phase after some trying times. When a year later his upset feelings had developed into distrust Midori started to become worried and began spending more time with him. This led to some jealousy among her then boyfriend. After one of the fights over Setsuna, they broke up and Midori insisted Setsuna take her out for a "break up dinner" since it was as she put it his "d**n fault in the first place you paranoid b*****d". The night ended with the old friends falling into old patterns and Setsuna did his best to help Midori get over the break up, while furthering his plans. After a few months of a confusing pseudo-relationship with Setsuna, which included moving in with him as she was no homeless due to moving out of her ex-boyfriends home and having more domestic elements added to their friendship and sexual relationship Midori and Setsuna began to make some overtures to turn it into a "real" relationship. It was during this period that Setsuna began recruiting among his clansmen and talking to them about his ideas. Midori unaware of that Setsuna's upset had turned seditious thought nothing of the visiting Uchiha that slowly started to grow as she'd been experiencing many of the relatives "dropping in" to check up on her and see if she as right for the Clan. She assumed that it was another form of interrogation now that she had started to admit that there might be something between them. Midori found out about the feelings stirring up accidentally on purpose. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Introduction Arc Land of Waves Arc Chunin Exams Arc Invasion of Konoha Arc Land of Tea Arc Sasuke Retrieval Arc Pre-Shippuden Fillers Arc Time Skip Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Kazekage Rescue Arc Sasuke and Sai Arc Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Three-Tails Arc Itachi Pursuit Arc Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Konoha History Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Chikara Arc Adventures at Sea Arc Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Final Arc Trivia According to the databook(s): * Aoi's hobbies are reading, tending to her garden, watching bees and people, spending time with Masao, and, most recently, training with her distant cousin. * Aoi wishes to fight no one. * Aoi's favorite food is Nikujaga and anything sweet. * Aoi has never completed a mission, though she was a civilian assistant on some of Masao's missions. * Aoi's favorite phrase in the first databook is "A frog in a well does not know the great sea." (井の中の蛙大海を知らず。 I no naka no kawazu taikai wo shirazu) and in the others her word is "family". Quotes Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT